


of taking my breath away (like you always do)

by deelau



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Here it goes, I ticked the box for "graphic depictions of violence" just to be sure, tbh idk how to put a warning on this, there is a mentioned of minor violence - choking someone / killing someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: “What is keeping Lena Luthor up so late?” Supergirl gently landed a few feet away from the CEO.“I had long day--” Lena glanced at her phone’s lit screen that was placed on the cement railing of the terrace. “Yesterday.” It was already 2:30 in the morning.“Did-- something happened?” It was then when she noticed Lena had been crying. Her sniffing confirmed it even more. Lena was definitely had been crying.“You killed me.”





	

Kara flew by someone’s home to see if everything was alright and nothing was out of the ordinary; if that particular person was safe. She did this when she was around the area. Well, up to this point no one asked in the DEO why she suddenly decided to change her usual route when flying around the city. The place was out of her way. It would take her now an hour or two more to check around the city.

It was already Friday when she saw the CEO standing at the terrace with a glass of hard liquor on the rocks, twirling it to pass the time. Lena could not sleep. She looked like she really needed to get some good night sleep but sleep eluded her.

“What is keeping Lena Luthor up so late?” Supergirl gently landed a few feet away from the CEO who was still in her usual office attire, but she let down her hair, now a bit messed up as her hand run through it and she was not wearing her usual almost four inch heels. It was replaced by fluffy cat slippers. The hero tried not to comment on how cute the cat ears were on the other woman’s slippers, its pink nose, and whiskers.

“I had long day--” Lena glanced at her phone’s lit screen that was placed on the cement railing of the terrace; she rolled her eyes at the email she just received. “Yesterday.” It was already 2:30 in the morning. “Care for a drink?” She held up the almost empty bottle, pouring the remaining contents to her glass, put it above the wide enough railings.

“Is it too early for that?” Kara reached for the bottle, placing it safely on the ground.

“It is afternoon somewhere.”

Kara nodded and slowly stepped closer to Lena. “Did-- something happened?” It was then when she noticed Lena’s mascara was long forgotten. Lena had been crying. Kara wondered if it was because Lillian Luthor was arrested because of Lena, it has been weeks, or this was about something else. Lena tried to wipe off the messy traces of mascara that run down her cheek, though her sniffing confirmed it even more. Lena was definitely had been crying.

“You killed me.” She took a sip of her now watery drink. She had been out there for quite some time now. It was suddenly hard to swallow; she could still feel the hero’s grip around her throat. Her hand were slightly fidgeting, almost dropping the glass as she put it down.

Kara reached for Lena’s hand, a gesture of assurance that Lena was safe and she would not her hurt even in the slightest. Or at least, she tried to. Lena did not let her, her hands finding their place inside her pocket.

“I understand that-- you are scared of me.” This fact was a slap on the face for the hero.

“It felt so real.” She was running out of breath as she recalled it.

Kara was scared to even place her hand on Lena’s back. This might freak Lena out even more.

“I won’t do that to you. I will never kill you. I will never hurt you.” Kara tried to make eye-contact with the CEO. She meant every word, and hoping Lena would believe her.

Lena bit her lower lip, a nervous habit she picked up since she was kid. “You’ll never know, Supergirl, maybe a situation will call for it to happen.”

Kara found herself carefully picking the words to say to Lena to calm Lena down, to make her not feel uncomfortable just being around the presence of the hero. She could not come up with a reply. She just stared at her friend, worried.

Lena chuckled. Kara furrowed her eyebrows. “So in a dream, or I must say, in a nightmare, I found out that the symbol of hope in National City and my only friend is one and the same. That my only friend will end up killing me.”

Kara had been planning how to tell her secret to Lena. She owed Lena that much after all the help Lena had been doing for the hero and her alter ego, the reporter. She did not expect it would be this way. She run her hands through her face and hair, nervous, a bit frustrated. It was now or never. “Ms. Luthor-- Lena--”

“I was too tired, so I just lied on the sofa when I got home. I didn’t even got to change.” Gesturing to her get-up at that moment. “At first, it started of as a dream. When I felt a weight on my hips. When I opened my eyes. I saw you. You were straddling me. _Kara Danvers_ were straddling me. Then it turned into a nightmare. _Her_ hands, _your_ hands reached out for my neck, you started choking the life out of me. Taking my breath away. Like you always do.” She chuckled again as she said that last part. She still found a way to flirt her way through this conversation. “But this time, taking my breath away, all of it, _literally_.”

“I fought for my life. I was pushing you away by the chest, grabbing a hold of your shirt that was when your shirt got unbuttoned and I saw the blue material, and the oh so familiar symbol. I just let go after that. There is no use anyways. I was drifting off already. Then I woke up. Here I am a bit drunk. And here you are not killing me.” Lena’s look lingered at Kara. Kara suddenly felt conscious under Lena’s gaze. The moonlight brought out the green in her eyes. They were so breathtakingly beautiful. _“Yet.”_ That sent a shiver down the hero’s spine, bringing her out of her trance, and sent daggers on both of their hearts.

This was the first time they see each other cry. What Lena was implying was just too painful. Lena was expecting that it would come a time that Kara, her only friend as of the moment would eventually kill her.

Kara was all about consent but she felt her friend needed a hug so she just went for it without even asking Lena if it was okay. “Lena,” tears continued to flow, as she hugged her the best that she could without hurting her friend even more. Lena just stood there - too hurt, too tired. “I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you sooner.” A hand on the back of Lena’s head, caressing it.

Lena found it comfortable around Supergirl’s embrace. She slowly rested her head on the hero’s shoulder. Her friend’s scent intoxicating her, calming her down. She felt safe under Kara’s embrace, wrapped around Kara’s strong arms, feeling that no one could ever harm though she was still hesitant on hugging her friend back, knowing there was still an inkling on the back of her mind that she was at Supergirl’s mercy. Even if Kara would guarantee that she would never hurt her in any way. _Still._ Lena could not find the heart to fully trust her friend’s word. It was that easy in her dream, in her nightmare. It was _that_ easy for Kara to kill her.

The two felt the sharp intake of breath by the CEO causing Kara to hug her even more. “I am here for you.” She chanted in a whisper with the guarantee she told Lena earlier. “I will never ever kill you, Lena.” She spoke her name so tenderly. Lena sobbed, finally embracing the hero, as tightly as she could. She felt like her life depended on it. When she closed her eyes, she could feel the grip on her throat, the snapping of her neck, “It felt so real.” Lena’s felt weak on the knees. Kara was keeping her on her feet by now. “So real, Kara. _So fucking real._ ”

-//-

After Lena calmed down, they found themselves catching up from what was going on on each other’s lives since the Medusa virus. “It is long overdue already. I am sorry it took me this long to properly thank you for everything. For saving every alien in National City. For helping me. Thank you, Lena.” An arm still wrapped around Lena. Supergirl gently kissing her head, as Lena found a comfortable spot to lean on the hero’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Like you said. Be my own hero.” Lena nuzzled up to Kara. She was slowly drifting of. “Be--my own-- hero.” She came to her senses again when she was being carried by Supergirl. She was getting used to Kara’s strong arms around her. “Put me down, Kara. You do not need to do this. I can walk.”

“You need some rest, Lena. I know you won’t call in sick later. You need some sleep, fronto.” Kara searched for Lena’s bedroom. Lena pointed at the location. “Second door to the right.”

“If I have a good enough reason to call in sick, I would do it in a heartbeat.” She smiled at Kara, still carrying her upstairs.

“Am I a good enough reason?” Kara felt her cheeks burning at Lena’s gaze and to, she hoped, what Lena was implying.

“You look like you need some rest to. We could call in sick-- together.” Lena was placed on the bed. Kara even fluffed her pillows afterwards.

“Tempting.”

“Ooo. Supergirl is tempted.” She teased.

Kara nervously laughed. “Well, if I have something comfortable to wear. Why not?”

Lena rolled her eyes, laughing as she walked towards her closet. “Let’s see. Let’s see.”

Lena handed over the biggest shirt she could find and a pajama bottoms for Kara to wear. “I noticed you are taller than me. Way taller. So for sure the pajama bottoms will be short for you.”

“I do not mind.”

Lena guided the way to the bathroom. As she changed in her room.

Kara finished changing first, absentmindedly going out of the bathroom, when she saw Lena only wearing pajama bottoms, her back facing Kara. She stood frozen on the spot, could not look away. _(Rao, Lena has a tattoo. Making a mental note of asking about it some other time.)_

Lena heard the sound of the door opening, and felt the gaze on her, smirking. “I usually sleep naked, so it took me awhile to choose what to wear.” Putting on a shirt a bit longer that she should be, then she turned around to face Kara.

“Wow.” Smiling, borderline predatory. Kara smiled back innocently. “So this is how Kara Danvers look like without the pastel colors and glasses. And this is how Supergirl looks like without her superhero suit.”

“This is how Kara _Zor-el_ looks like.”

“Kara Zor-el.”

Kara nodded. “Kara Zor-el.”

Lena gave Kara one last look. “Will you excuse me? I looked like a mess.”

“Oh. Sorry.” And stepped away from the bathroom door.

“You’re adorable, Kara Zor-el.” She reached for Kara’s cheek. “In everything you do.”

Kara felt like her cheeks were burning yet again.

-//-

“So which side you want to sleep in?”

“I could just sleep on the sofa outside.” Lena stared at Kara. “Okay. You--pick first. It--it’s your bed.”

“But you are my guest. Are you okay with sleeping on the right?”

Kara nodded to the question. Lena then patted the said side of the bed. “Great!” when she was already on her side of the bed.

Lena wanted for Kara to be comfortable. “Do you need an extra blanket? Pillows? I can--”

“No need. I rarely use a blanket anyways. Being an alien has its perks.”

Lena was amused by the answer, raising an eyebrow. “Oh. This is an alien thing?”

“I usually feel hot during the night anyways. No need for extra blankets. I am like a space, pun not intended, heater. As so I have been told.”

Lena smirked, raising an eyebrow again, “By whom? A boyfriend?”

“By my sister of course. When we cuddle together on sister’s movie night, or if the occasion calls for it.”

Lena bit her lip. “I bet you are great at cuddling.”

“Oh, I am.” Kara scooted a little closer to Lena, with open arms, ready to cuddle Lena for the rest of the night.

-//-

Lena grabbed a hold on Kara’s shirt. She was having a nightmare again. Kara cuddled closer to her friend; nose touching Lena’s forehead, her voice trying to calm Lena down. “I am here. Do not worry. I am here to protect you, Lena. No one’s gonna hurt you.” Kissing Lena’s forehead afterwards, and saw Lena smiling in her sleep, "Kara".

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please, please, please, there is no mistakes in this. Haven't proofread it yet. 
> 
> I really do hope you like reading my stories as much as I love writing them. 
> 
> [I have already been writing since college (2012) but for a different pairing (m/f) and it is a kpop pairing, and I posted them elsewhere, though with the same username.]


End file.
